saint seiya la batalla de zeus
by acuario321
Summary: bueno como ven soy acuario 321, y, me encanta las series de los caballeros del zodiaco, y me pregunte, de todos los dioses que se enfrento Seiya, nunca apareció el dios mas poderoso Zeus, así que me dije, oye porque no hago una serie donde salga Zeus, por esto, estoy inventando este fanfiction, después de hacer esto me puedes escribir sobre una serie y haré otro fanfiction.
1. EL RENACER DE UNA NUEVA BATALLA

Saint Seiya La batalla de Zeus:

EL RENACER DE UNA NUEVA BATALLA

Desde los antes de la Creación, Urano dios del cielo y Gea diosa de la tierra, en la unión de estos tuvieron hijo, Cronos dios del tiempo, que con el tiempo Cronos se revelo en contra de su padre Dando paso al estilo de la era de los titanes, Cronos por una promesa , termino comiéndose sus hijos, que eran, Poseidón dios de los Mares y Hades dios del inframundo, Pero, Gea Escondió a su hijo menor Zeus de cronos que con El Tiempo derroto a su padre con la ayuda del rayo divino, Liberando a sus hermanos y Comenzando La era de los Dioses encerrando a los Titanes en el monte tártaro.

— Athena se ha revelado la contra los dioses con la ayuda de sus caballeros, contra Poseidón, Hades y la mayoría de los dioses celestiales, mis hermanos cayeron uno en uno, Pero yo no seré Igual que mis hermanos. — dijo una voz misteriosa

En el Templo de Athena un Lugar casi desolado y Destruido Por Las Guerras, con 14 Casas y montones de Columnas a sus alrededores, se Puede ver la estatua de Athena que simple vista se ve un reloj de fuego Que Cuenta de 12 horas.

En la última Casa, se encontraba Athena preocupada por su premonición

(Flashback)

-Athena, Mira todo tu imperio caído, que Hasta tu mejor caballero ha muerto, que piensas Hacer. ! Es hora de tu castigo eterno! -dijo mientras del cielo caía un rayo en su mano

Todo alrededor estaba destruido como si hubiera destallado una guerra con miles de guerreros en el suelo moribundos viendo como su dios cae.

(Fin del flashback)

De Repente Aparece el caballero Harbinger de Tauro, Este portaba Una armadura dorada, era un hombre grande con cabello y ojos de color de violeta claro, Pero Lo Que Más se caracterizaba de su Cuerpo era su cicatriz inmensa que recorría su ojo izquierdo.

— Athena, Ocurre que - dijo preocupado — te noto un poco deprimida ¿acaso habrá otra guerra santa?

— informa un los caballeros, habrá Una Reunión esta vez se aproxima algo que no se puede vencer ni con la daga dorada — advirtió.

— ¡QUE¡ pero a que nos enfrentamos — exclamo.

-…

— Athena? …

Harbinger no Puso en duda la Orden y Reunió a todos los caballeros.

— Todos los caballeros que no sean de oro no entraran a la guerra-dijo Harbinger— además los caballeros de bronce si entran se les castigara con la muerte.

-¿Porque? - Pregunto un hombre de cabello marrón y ojos de color chocolate, vestido Por una armadura de oro con alas Este hombre es Seiya de Sagitario

— y ¿cómo que estamos en guerra? , esta vez quien es el que amenaza la paz de la tierra.

— no lo sé, lo que sé es que es más fuerte que cualquier dios.

— Oye con eso de la regla de solo caballeros de oro, no significa que Los caballeros legendarios, ¿Quedarán Excluidos? — Pregunto Fudo de Virgo un hombre de piel morena y cabello verde Cabello – ya que sin la mayoría de los caballeros no van será un guerra difícil.

— no, Ellos no, es mas no sé por qué Athena esta tan preocupada — respondió Harbinger

— Porque habrá una batalla en el que todos los universos estarán en peligro y por si fuera poco el piensa desatar caos por todo el universo — Afirmo Athena

— ¡Athena¡ — respondieron al unísono

— ¿pero porque? — renegó Seiya.

— porque desde la era del mito, ``cuando Zeus estaba en el olimpo con apolo este le predijo que su próxima hija iba a acabar con la era de los dioses y tomar su lugar, desde ese entonces Zeus temió por el nacimiento de su próxima hija, pero ese día lo alcanzo antes de que se diera cuenta, Zeus en un intento de matar a su hija vio futuro en ella y decidió dejarla vivir``. Desde ese entonces yo Athena jure seguir la palabra de los dioses.

— ¡No me digas que nuestro enemigo es … — exclamo Harbinger.

— Sí, desde que conocí a los humanos deje de seguir la palabra de los dioses es por eso que…

— Así es, yo me he arrepentido de dejarte vivir Athena. — dijo una voz misteriosa

— Quien habla? — dijo Seiya dando una vuelta rápida hacia atrás

— oh, no puede ser…

— Es Z... e... u…s — tartamudearon los caballeros dorados

Zeus un hombre que demostraba Superioridad a todo lo que existía, barbudo, musculoso de cabello ondulado y canoso con Una túnica y Un guantelete de oro.

— Así es como me reciben, que pena — dijo chasqueando los dedos, Haciendo Que los caballeros se arrodillaran

— Athena traidora como es que te doy mi confianza y piensas destronarme con unos simples humanos.

— Pues te tendré que demostrar el poder de los humanos, ¡METEROS DE PEGASO! — se interpuso Seiya con una de sus técnicas más poderosas, lanzando cometas azules Hacia Zeus

— Patético — dijo alzando la mano y deteniendo a Seiya.

— Qué vergüenza, hades tenía razón los humanos han perdido el respeto hacia los dioses. Lástima que ustedes no son rivales para mi desaparece humano insignificante — dijo lanzando un rayo hacia Seiya entumeciendo su cuerpo.

— ¡Maldito! ¡CADENA MUNDANA!— dijo Fudo tirando un lazo parando a Zeus.

— Eso es todo — dijo.

— no lo es ¡OM! — dijo desatando una explosión que fue arrasando todo.

— Si lo logre.

— jajajjaja como que lo logre — dijo apareciendo detrás de Fudo.

De repente Zeus toca la armadura de Fudo electrificándola.

— Ahhhhhhhhhh! — grito cayendo al suelo.

— Han perdido no pueden conmigo — dijo Zeus.

Seiya sin darse por vencido se para

— No, aún no hemos perdido — dijo lanzándose a Zeus.

— Impresionante ahora entiendo como derrotaste a mis hermanos pero solo eres un humano, ¿cómo piensas detenerme? — le pregunta a Seiya.

— Siendo persistente, y levantándome las veces que haga falta para poder derrotarte ¡dame tu fuerza Pegaso! , ¡METEOROS DE PEGASO!

— Eso no funciona — dijo alzando la mano.

— jajajja esto es paté…, aghhh ¡¿Cómo?! — dijo Zeus adolorido tras recibir 30 meteoros en el pecho.

Seiya siguió atacando pero Zeus se levanta y le tira un puño pero Seiya lo esquiva, Zeus sorprendido, agarra a Seiya y lo levanta, al levantarlo le cae un rayo del cielo después Zeus crea un mini hoyo negro haciendo girar a Seiya bruscamente y despedazar sus músculos haciendo que Seiya caiga noqueado.

— Impresionante lástima que solo fue estaba jugando ¡qué mal! , creí que iba a ser más divertido pero bueno, Athena ahora ya nada se nos interpone

—Espera primero tienes que ¡vencerme! — grito Harbinger.

Zeus da un pisotón paralizando el suelo paralizando a Harbinger.

—jejeje, son persistentes así que le daré una oportunidad de salvar a Athena, si van a la cumbre celestial y detienen la guerra, no interferiré en la extinción de la era de los dioses pero si la guerra se desata despídanse — dijo llevándose a Athena.

—¡ATHENAAAAAAAA!.

* * *

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO

Koga: Que Paso? Como derrotaron a los caballeros dorados

Harbinger: Koga lo siento, Pero no es tu batalla, ¡GRAN CUERNO!

Koga: ¿Qué?

?:Patéticos, si quieren ganar necesitan nuestra ayuda

Vean Lo Que Pasara en el Capítulo siguiente: La Alianza inesperada, el Ejército de Zeus

"Y tú has sentido el poder del cosmos"

* * *

Dejen comentario y Opinión.


	2. LA ALIANZA INESPERADA

Saint SEIYA LA BATALLA DE ZEUS

La alianza inesperada

Un joven de ojos de color café claro de Con piel blanco profundo y de cabello de color rojo, estaba sentado en una isla, pensando en la última guerra Que ha de suceder.

— ¿Por qué siempre hay guerras constantes? — se pregunta harto de tanta guerra.

— Tal vez porque Athena le gusta ver a los humanos morir por ella — dijo una voz misteriosa.

De repente se presenta una persona extraña con una armadura blanca con capa cubriendo de su cuerpo, en su cintura tenía la vaina de una espada, tenía una especie de corona hecha con hierbas y sostenía en su brazo un escudo.

— Déjame presentarme mi nombre es Perseo el representante del rayo de la valentía — dijo Perseo.

— ¡Rayo de la valentía dices! — Exclamo Koga.

— Si, déjame decirte que soy uno de los guardianes de Zeus, es decir, soy uno de la élite de Zeus.

— ¿Zeus?, ¿a qué te refieres?

— Oh, ¿que no lo sabes?, estamos en guerra ya que Athena ha desobedecido y los dioses solo quieren su cabeza.

— ¡Pues no lo permitiré!

— Has lo que quieras, de todas formas morirás, ya que mi misión es matarte.

Perseo ataca a Koga tirándole un puño en el estómago y en un movimiento veloz lo atrapa por la espalda.

— Muereeeee — dijo Perseo — ¡GRAN ABISMO DEL TARTARO!

Perseo salta muy alto y tira a Koga, de repente del suelo sale una gran montaña con un cráter que era donde Koga estaba cayendo.

— Jajaja, este es un abismo sin fin aquí solo caen los titanes encerrados por el gran Zeus pero tu caerás y caerás sin fin y si llegas a caer será tu muerte.

Koga intenta reponerse pero no puede. El intenta reponerse pero había una especie de presión que lo halaba hacia abajo.

— Con que este es el poder de los caballeros de Zeus, pero, estoy atrapado ¿qué hago?, ¡mi única opción es pelear!

Koga eleva su cosmos encandeciendo todo el lugar y en su auxilio viene la armadura de Pegaso que cubre a Koga y sacándolo del cráter.

— Vaya, tal vez tu armadura solo te haya salvado pero solo atraso tu muerte.

— Mi turno ¡METEOROS DE PEGASO! — ataco Koga utilizando la misma técnica de Seiya.

Pero Perseo se acerca sin problemas esquivando todos los meteoros

— Patético y Hermes es más velos — dijo poniendo la mano en el pecho de Koga y expulsando energía, arrojándolo hacia el mar que golpeaban la isla.

De repente Perseo grita "¡KRAKEN!" y del mar sale una bestia gigante de mar con tentáculos como si fuera un calamar, tomando a Koga por los brazos y los pies.

— ¡AAAHHHHHH! — grita Koga ya que los tentáculos tenían unas púas que lo atravesaron.

Perseo extiende la mano y crea una esfera oscura que la tira a Koga y este sin poder moverse es impactado por la esfera.

— Q… q… que me hici... — intento hablar Koga, que empezó a marearse y ver confuso, sintiendo que el cuerpo no le respondía y cae al suelo.

—Es uno de mis ataques favoritos "agonía del inframundo" te hace sentir la muerte de la manera más horrible — dijo Perseo sintiéndose victorioso.

"Ahora morirás", dijo Perseo, pero este recibió un ataque por la espalda.

"¡DEVASTACIÓN DE ORION!" grito Edén, este ataque estremeció el suelo e hiso temblar la isla tirando a Perseo lejos.

— Estas bien Koga — dijo Edén, un joven de ojos verdes y cabello corto de color verde blanco, Vestido con una armadura de bronce de colores blanco y morado, esta es la armadura que representaba la constelación de Orión.

— E…dén, ¿qué haces aquí? — pregunto Koga.

— Escuche sobre la guerra, así que iba avisarte pero te encontré en estas condiciones— explico Edén — ¿aun puedes luchar?

— Si… aun puedo.

— Bien, derrotemos a Perseo.

— ¿Derrotarme?, pero si son solo caballeros de bronce, y además por ser hijo de ares creo que te tendré clemencia — dijo Perseo — te daré la oportunidad de huir.

— Está bien me iré, pero, ¡con el! — dijo tomando a Koga y corriendo a la velocidad de la luz.

— Patético — dijo Perseo que en un veloz movimiento apareció delante de Edén.

Perseo hace una onda explosiva tirando a Edén, pero Edén se repone y empieza a tirar un montón de puños hacia Perseo, "eso es todo", dice Perseo esquivando los golpes.

Koga se levanta y agarra a Perseo, tirándolo y Edén sin déjalo caer lo patea lanzándolo muy lejos.

Reponiéndose del ataque, Perseo dice "Nada mal", y en un rápido movimiento agarra a Koga y a Edén haciéndolos chocar entre sí, Koga se defiende tirando un puño pero Perseo lo esquiva y le pega en el estómago haciendo arrodillar a Koga.

Edén ataca con una patada pero Perseo lo bloquea agarrándolo del pie y estrellándolo contra el suelo y ahí mismo Perseo lo remata, alzándolo por el cuello y gritando "¡AGONÍA DEL INFRAMUNDO!" impactándola en Edén y tirándolo al suelo.

Mientras Koga estaba adolorido Perseo lo agarra de la cara y tirándole su ataque "agonía del inframundo"

— Jajaja ¿qué paso?, ¿no me digan que ya los aplaste? — dijo Perseo.

— ¿Cómo lo derrotamos?, ninguno de nuestros ataques le hace daño — dijo Koga en la agonía.

— Lo haremos como siempre lo hemos hecho pelando sin rendirnos — respondió Edén.

— ¿De qué sirve si siempre habrá guerra? — Renegó Koga — Todo es en vano.

— Claro que no, nada es en vano, sé que siempre hay guerra pero algún día terminara — respondió Edén — te diré de que sirve levantarnos, es para no tirar nuestros esfuerzos.

Koga:…

— Si nosotros morimos ahora los esfuerzos que dimos en las guerras anteriores serán en vano — agrego Edén

Edén…— dijo Koga viendo su error.

— Si quieres ríndete, pero… — replico Edén — ¡nunca olvides porque luchamos! esa es la razón por la que peleamos.

— Gracias Edén, derrotemos a este tipo — dijo Koga animado

— De nada, ¡VAMOS! — dijo Edén levantándose y abalanzándose hacia Perseo

— ¿Qué aún no han muerto? — se preguntó Perseo.

— ¡DEVASTACIÓN DE ORION! — grito Edén tirando un puño muy potente.

Perseo intenta detener el ataque con la mano haciendo mucho esfuerzo.

— ¡Que! ¿Cómo es que ha aumentado tanto su cosmos? — se preguntó Perseo.

— ¡Muy fácil el querer proteger este planeta me hace más fuerte! — Explico Edén — y este no es todo mi cosmos ¡AHHHHHHHH!

— ¡No te olvides de mí! — dijo Koga — ¡METEOROS DE PEGASO!

Perseo coloca la otra mano intentando de tener el ataque.

"AAAAHHHHHHH", gritaron los caballeros aumentando su poder e impactando sus dos golpes por los costados de Perseo.

— Si lo logramos — dijo Koga sintiéndose victorioso.

— AAGGHH… como… se atreven… a herirme… ¡AGONÍA DEL INFRAMUNDO!

Edén y Koga se defendieron chocando ataques pero Perseo no pudo mantenerse y fue repelido chocando con un árbol.

— Ríndete — dijo Koga.

— Ya no eres rival para nosotros — dijo Edén.

— JAJAJA, ¿creen que ya me derrotaron?, jamás perdería ante unos caballeros de bronce.

— ¿Qué? — preguntaron al unisonó.

Perseo libera una ráfaga de aire con su cosmos.

— Interesante, pensé que iba a ser aburrido, pero no, veo que me equivoque ¡vamos sigamos jugando un rato más! — respondió Perseo.

Justo cuando iban a pelear se interpuso en medio una ráfaga que cortó el suelo.

— Ustedes vayan al santuario de inmediato y hablen con el patriarca, yo lo detendré — dijo un joven alto de cabello negro y bastante largo. Sus ojos son de color verde a veces es verde grisáceo. No tiene señas particulares, pero siempre tiene un semblante bastante sereno, más que mostrarse serio es apacible y por lo general frecuentemente se encuentra con los ojos cerrados.

Este portaba una armadura dorada que representaba la constelación de libra.

— Oh, así que eres tu Shiryu de libra, es un placer poder luchar con un caballero legendario.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL SANTUARIO DE ATHENA**

— ¡SEIYA! ¡DESPIERTAAAAA! — grito Harbinger.

— Ah…, Harbinger, ¡que paso y Athena! — dijo Seiya retomando conciencia.

— No estoy seguro, pero. Creo que se la llevaron al Olimpo — respondió Harbinger.

— Ya veo ¡hay que ir a rescatarla! — dijo Seiya.

— Pero, ¿cómo lo haremos?, no podemos ir a un lugar para dioses — replico.

— Pero si los que tienen armaduras bañadas en la sangre de Athena — respondió.

— ¡Pero si solo van ustedes los exterminaran! — replico.

— SI, has caso Seiya no tienen que ir solo los caballeros legendarios — respondió una voz misteriosa.

— ¿¡Quién es!? — dijo Harbinger.

— Vaya en verdad han perdido el respeto hacia los dioses — dijo Hades el dios del inframundo — tal vez es por eso que mi hermano decidió matarlos.

Hades tiene una apariencia de un hombre adulto muy bello, una piel completamente blanca y un bello cabello totalmente oscuro, con unos ojos color turquesas.

Hades siempre viste su armadura divina, la cual cubre su cuerpo y posee un gran grupo de alas, aunque nunca se le ve portando su casco

— Si vienes a atacarnos tendrás que pasar por encima de mí — amenazo Seiya.

— No vengo para eso — replico — vengo para aliarme y por fin poder derrotar a mi hermano.

— Además él está bajo mi vigilancia — aseguro Poseidón dios de los mares.

La verdadera apariencia de Poseidón nunca se ha visto en realidad, utiliza a Julián como su huésped, así que solo se le conoce de esa manera físicamente.

— ¡Pero si derrotan a Zeus ustedes gobernarían! — Exclamo Harbinger — y ustedes están en contra de Athena ¿porque nos aliaríamos?

— Porque conquistaremos como debe ser — respondió Hades — un mundo sin humanos.

— Como te atreves ¡METEOROS DE PEGASO! — ataco Seiya.

— Acaso lo olvidaste Seiya — dijo Poseidón — todo ataque que se le dé aun dios será reflejado.

Los meteoros de Seiya fueros reflejados por Poseidón pero Seiya logra esquivar su ataque.

Hades expulsa cosmos tirando a Seiya

— Has progresado un poco — dijo Hades — pero aun te falta más poder.

— Tranquilos — dijo Poseidón — juramos no tocar la tierra. Además si Zeus destruye la tierra también destruirá los mares y ¡no lo permitiré!

— Está bien — acepto Harbinger — ¿pueden llevarnos al olimpo?

— Ese no es el problema el problema será derrotar a Zeus — explico Hades diciendo el plan a los caballeros.

— ¡¿Pero qué paso?! es como si las casas hubieran sido atacadas y ¿porque los caballeros dorados están en el suelo?

— Koga tú no puedes estar aquí — explico Harbinger — así que vete.

— ¡Claro que no! — exclamo Koga.

— Bueno no me dejas de otra ¡GRAN CUERNO! — ataco Harbinger a Koga.

— Porque … lo,,, hiciste… — dijo Koga cayendo al suelo inconsciente

— Bueno eso nos dará tiempo — dijo Hades — en marcha del plan.

* * *

 **EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**

Hades: es hora, en marcha.

Seiya: con que tú eres uno de los rayos, eh.

Poseidón: hermano prepárate.

 **Batalla En La Cumbre De Los Dioses, El Rayo De La Fuerza**

Y tú has sentido el poder del cosmos

Dejen sus comentarios.


	3. BATALLA EN LA CUMBRE DE LOS DIOSES

**Saint Seiya la batalla de Zeus**

 **BATALLA EN LA CUMBRE DE LOS DIOSES, EL RAYO DE LA FUERZA**

Poco después de la llegada de Poseidón y Hades al santuario, lo único que quedaba era esperar que diera inicio el solsticio de verano, un suceso que sucede 2 veces al año, y también una de las épocas donde los 12 dioses olímpicos hacen una de las reuniones más importantes del Olimpo, la cumbre celestial donde Hades y Poseidón iban a poner en marcha su plan.

En el Olimpo un lugar que parecía de fantasía, pero a pesar de eso era un lugar muy hermoso que brillaba con gran intensidad, era un lugar lleno de panteones pero en la cúspide se encontraba una cúpula inmensa hecha de cristal y adornada con oro, lapislázulis, rubíes, esmeraldas, diamantes, amatistas, ópalos, perlas, cuarzos y demás piedras preciosas.

En esta cúpula, se discutía el destino de Athena. Este lugar era conocido como el capitolio de los juicios sagrados.

Athena a pesar de haber cometido tantos pecados y actuar en contra de los dioses, sigue siendo una diosa— decía Poseidón.

Es una diosa, de eso no hay duda, pero ha sido corrompida por los humanos— decía un hombre alto y un poco delgado pero vestía con una túnica que dejaba al descubierto su pecho y unas zapatillas que tenían alas.

Tienes razón Hermes, pero eso no es excusa para que debamos darle muerte— respondió Hades.

¿Y por qué? — pregunto una mujer muy hermosa, de cabello castaño y que portaba un vestido de color rojo y blanco esta mujer era Hera diosa de la familia.

Porque si fue corrompida por los humanos, significa que hay que rescatarla de su corrupción— respondió Poseidón.

Pero aun así no borran los pecados que cometió— dijo un hombre alto con ojos azules y cabello color rojo que llevaba una diadema de oro y una túnica blanca este ser es Apolo dios del sol.

Si pero…— dijo Hades al ser interrumpido.

¡Ya basta!, Hades, porque defiendes a Athena, por lo que tengo entendido estuvieron en guerra desde hace muchos siglos— pregunto Zeus.

Porque tú piensas destruir la tierra — respondió.

Y, ¿eso no es lo que tú querías? — pregunto Hermes.

No, yo quiero dominar la tierra — respondió Hades.

¡Y es por eso que tengo que destruirla!, ninguno de ustedes es capaz de gobernarla con justicia y sabiduría. — explico Zeus con impotencia.

Pues yo sugiero una guerra que defina el destino de la tierra— sugirió Ares dios de la guerra.

Ares presenta una "Mascara" que cubre su rostro. En su torso se observa la imagen del Universo, además ahora tiene una llama en la punta de su casco, y sus hombreras ahora tienen forma de púas.

— ¡Tu todo lo resuelves con guerras! — renegó Hefestos.

Hefestos era un hombre barbudo con una armadura hecha de lava y oro que tenía alas de fuego en la espalda y torso y demostraba un carácter fuerte y serio pero a la vez amable.

¡No haremos una guerra! — respondió Poseidón — ¿es que acaso quieren terminar como los titanes?

Yo estoy de acuerdo con Ares — acepto Hades — Athena tiene derecho a defenderse.

¡QUEEEEE! — exclamo Poseidón.

¡Sí!, claro, es imposible que Zeus pierda una batalla — insinuó Hera.

Estoy de acuerdo la guerra es la mejor opción para decidir — dijo Apolo.

"Si hacen guerra y si derrotamos a mi hermano ganaríamos el puesto, bien hecho Hades" — pensó Poseidón.

Pero no sería injusto con Athena — replico Artemisa la diosa de la caza.

Artemisa tiene cabello de un tono amarillo suave brillante, lacio y bastante largo. Posee unos ojos peculiares color verde claro y un vestido largo color azul claro.

Si los dioses deciden guerra — respondió Zeus — pues habrá guerra.

¡Entonces, decidido habrá guerra! — exclamo apolo.

Sí, es una lástima que empiece ahora — dijo Poseidón.

¿QUEE? — se preguntaron asombrados los dioses.

¡AHORA EN MARCHA DEL PLAN! — grito Hades.

De repente Poseidón alza su tridente atrayendo una especie de rayos haciendo estallar el capitolio.

¡Cómo se atreven! — Exclamo Zeus.

Hades agarra a Zeus tele transportándose y desapareciendo del lugar.

¡Maldito, has irrespetado a los dioses! — dijo apolo creando una súper nova.

¡Yo soy un dios! — grito Poseidón creando una esfera de cosmos.

Apolo y Poseidón chocan ataques destruyendo el lugar por completo pero este se regenera volviendo a la normalidad.

Después ares dispara un rayo de fuego hacia Poseidón pero este crea un escudo de agua que absorbe todo el impacto.

No puedes ni siquiera derrotar a un caballero de oro, ahora ¡crees que puedes vencerme! — insulto Poseidón.

Ya no soy el mismo desde que poseí ese cuerpo humano—explico Ares Mientras creaba una esfera de oscuridad, pero Poseidón en su defensa crea un maremoto para contra restar la energía de Ares.

 **Mientas que en los campos elíseos**

Los campos elíseos es la capital del imperio de Hades, es el lugar de descanso final para las almas de los que son elegidos por los dioses.

Hades, como te atreves a traicionarme, ¡yo que soy tu hermano! —exclamo Zeus un poco furioso.

Tú te lo buscaste, esto te pasa por hacer una guerra indeseada, lo más común es que yo haya decidido ir al bando de Athena—dijo Hades con una risa macabra, y grito — ¡Hypnos, Thanatos vengan ahora!

Instantáneamente aparecen 2 siluetas que lentamente se van presentando.

El cabello y los ojos de Thanatos tienen un tono gris plateado y puede apreciarse una apariencia de estar completamente vacíos, como los de un ciego. En su frente se muestra una estrella de cinco puntas, suele vestir su armadura de tonalidad oscura con detalles plateados, y cubrirla con una túnica griega.

Hypnos por el contrario es exactamente igual a su hermano físicamente, únicamente se diferencian en el color de sus ojos y cabello. Ambos atributos de Hypnos son de un color dorado y, sobre su frente, posee grabada la estrella de David.

Tomen esta parte de mi poder y hagan una barrera en Olimpo, para que los caballeros derroten al ejército de Zeus— ordeno Hades a los dioses gemelos.

Sus deseos son ordenes— respondieron al unísono

No lo permitiré—dijo Zeus alzando la mano y atrayendo un rayo, que termina arrojándolo hacia los dioses gemelos, y en un movimiento rápido Hades lo evita con su espada.

Vayan rápido—ordeno Hades un poco agitado

De repente Hypnos y Thanatos crean el paso de los dioses y huyen hacia el olimpo.

—Hades, te condeno a un castigo eterno— exclamo Zeus explotando de ira

—Eso ya lo veremos— respondió hades en tono de victoria al mismo tiempo levantando su espada atrayendo una enorme cantidad de cosmos y atrapando a Zeus con almas que salieron del suelo, pero Zeus los repele con su energía divina.

—Esto será una batalla eterna— exclamo Zeus

—Morirá el que se equivoque primero— prosiguió Hades.

 **En el Olimpo**

Los dioses presenciaban como Hypnos y Thanatos daban su presencia al mismo tiempo que creaban una barrera que rompía la barrera del olimpo y debilitando el ejército de Zeus, solo dejándolo con la probabilidad de usar el 10% de todo su potencial.

—oh, con que ya llegaron, entonces mi trabajo aquí término "de aquí se encargaran los caballeros de Athena", Hypnos, Thanatos encárguense de los dioses, no se preocupen están a su nivel, tal vez menos— dijo Poseidón desapareciendo del lugar.

Los dioses impactados por la situación solo podían presenciar como los caballeros entraban en el olimpo.

— ¡caballeros!, es hora—animo Seiya—a luchar, por Athena!

Por Athena!— exclamando con un grito de guerra, los caballeros pasan la puertas del olimpo, derrotando fácilmente a los guerreros de Zeus.

Como es posible que hayan podido entrar en un lugar para dioses— renegó apolo

Es por el poder del señor Hades y Poseidón que bendijeron las armaduras para que atravesaran este lugar sagrado—explico Hypnos abalanzándose sobre apolo que apenas podía protegerse

Hahaha, esto es patético— dijo Hefestos— si me dan tiempo puedo crear un anillo que interrumpa la barrera

Crees que lo permitiré— interrumpió Thanatos lanzando una de sus técnicas más poderosas "¡providencia terrible!"

La providencia terrible era una esfera de energía cósmica que puede consumir todo a su alrededor, quitando los cincos sentidos, y desmembrando todo excepto al usuario que la lanza la técnica, pero esta técnica fue estabilizada por los dioses.

Hefestos atrae una especie de fragua en la que se pone a trabajar

dos contra muchos, es un poco complicado— exclamo Hypnos

tenemos que aguantar hasta que lleguen los caballeros— dijo Thanatos

Mientras que en la entrada del Olimpo los caballeros iban avanzando.

—capitán el ejército está cayendo, que hacemos?— acudió un soldado

—Cuál es la situación— respondió una silueta que estaba sentada en el trono de Zeus

—Hay mayoría de bajas en el campo, además se encuentran presentes 5 caballeros dorados, y nos vemos debilitados por una especie de barrera—informo

—ya veo, preparen mi armadura voy a salir—respondió dijo saliendo al campo de batalla.

Se muestra la figura de este personaje era un hombre musculoso, alto con cabello de color violeta, con ojos de color negro que parecían la noche misma, con un aspecto serio y al portar su armadura tenía la figura de diferentes bestias con que lucho o atravesó en sus 12 labores.

—guerreros de nivel trueno y relámpago retrocedan— ordeno… Hércules el rayo que representaba la fuerza, hijo de Zeus y héroe de los dioses

—es…es…el maestro Hércules, el rayo más poderoso!—dijo un relámpago asombrado

Al instante Hércules golpea el suelo creando un terremoto masivo que hace retroceder a los caballeros.

De aquí me encargo yo—dijo Hércules alzando un amuleto entregado por la misma Athena para matar a las aves de Estínfalo, este amuleto lo hiso inmune al efecto de la barrera.

Wow!, como es que tienes a Athena de tu lado?—pregunto Seiya

Yo en un tiempo recibí ayuda de Athena—respondió Hércules

Tengan cuidado este tipo no es fácil de derrumbar—advirtió Seiya

De aquí los dorados se harán cargo— dijo Harbinger

Avancen, nosotros nos encargaremos de él, aprovechen que el ejército está debilitado—explico Seiya

No creas que será tan fácil, los puse a defender la posición del gran rayo divino, así que la barrera no surgirá efecto cerca del rayo— explico Hércules—además no dejare que roben el rayo divino

¿Cómo lo supiste?—pregunto Seiya

Porque tú me lo acabaste de afirmar—respondió Hércules poniéndose su armadura

Seiya quedando atónito por lo que veía pues la armadura de Hércules no tenía forma alguna, solo una combinación de bestias mitológicas, tenía una botas compuestas de bronce, plata y oro una de las recompensas que obtuvo por capturar la cierva de Cerinea, la única cierva que no puedo capturar Artemisa diosa de la caza, tenía colmillos que sobresalían de sus rodillas, esto lo obtuvo al cazar al jabalí de Erimanto, un jabalí que se comía a las personas en el monte Erimanto y tenía colmillos capaces de romper árboles, llevaba consigo también el cinturón de Hipólita lo cual representaba el poder de las amazonas, llevaba las cabezas de cerbero, que cubrían su pecho, esto gracias por domar al perro que custodiaba el infierno, cerbero, tenía alas enormes una recompensa por matar a las aves de Estínfalo, un casco que representaba la muerte de hidra de Lerna, y todo esto estaba cubierto por una capa, que en si era la piel del león de Nemea, lo cual se decían que la piel del león era indestructible, llevaba consigo un mazo, un arco, unas flechas con un veneno mortal y muy doloroso, pues era veneno de hidra, y 3 pares de guantes, el primer par golpeaba tan fuerte, que producía un terremoto de tal magnitud que podía sentirse desde el otro extremo del firmamento, el otro que tenía las garras del león de Nemea lo cual podían romper la consistencia de cualquier armadura conocida por los dioses, y por ultimo unos guantes que escupían un fuego tan ardiente, que la lava era una piscina de agua helada comparada con esta, estas también era una de las recompensas por matar a hidra de Lerna.

¡En guardia! — dijo Hércules.

Harbinger y Fudo van a los costados de Hércules.

¡GRAN CUERNO! — grito Harbinger liberando una gran toro dorado que iba directo al costado derecho de Hércules

¡NOMAKU SANMANDA BAZARA DAN KAN!— grito Fudo en su forma terrorífica agitando su espada flamígera envolviendo a Hércules en una explosión de fuego en su costado izquierdo

Los dos ataques colisionan generando una gran explosión pero Hércules se había envuelto en su capa.

Los dos se abalanzan hacia Hércules, Harbinger tira un golpe pero Hércules lo esquiva retrocediendo pero atrás estaba Fudo que lo sorprende intentándolo someter con la "condena mundana", pero este se tele transporta saliendo ileso, después se adelanta Kiki hacia él.

¡EXTINCIÓN ESTELAR! — grito Kiki que también era un caballero dorado, Kiki posee dos tikas en la frente, Kiki posee el cabello de color marrón que mantiene largo hasta poco más de la cintura y es de actitud sabia.

Este lanza una especie de luz devastadora que destruye todo a su paso. Hércules bloquea este ataque con la mano, Kiki se tele transporta detrás de él y grita "¡MURO DE CRISTAL!", lanzando a Hércules, Harbinger lo recibe agarrándolo y tirándolo al aire, en un rápido movimiento Fudo lo ataca con su técnica "Myou Rainin" en donde aparecieron 5 reyes de la sabiduría que disparan de sus ojos unos rayos potentes que atraviesan a Hércules. Y Seiya salta incendiando su puño de cosmos atravesando a Hércules y dejándolo en el suelo.

Vaya lo logramos — dijo Kiki

No, él no puede ser derrotado tan fácil por algo es un rayo — dijo Seiya al ver como Hércules se levantaba como si nada

Jajaja — dijo Hércules — con que este es el poder de los caballeros dorados

Amigos avancen y ayuden a los demás yo me encargo — dijo Seiya

¿Estás seguro? — respondió Harbinger dudando de la decisión de Seiya

Vaya yo estaré bien rescaten a Athena y tomen el rayo — respondió

¡No lo permitiré! — dijo Hércules intentando detenerlos

¡Yo soy tu oponente! — dijo Seiya agarrándolo inmovilizándolo

Los caballeros aprovechan y escapan de la batalla.

—El estará bien — dudo Fudo

—Claro que lo estará, aunque lo venzan él siempre se levanta — respondió Kiki

"Seiya regresa con vida"—pensó Harbinger dudando

Es impresionante que hayas logrado detenerme — alago Hércules — por algo eres un caballero legendario

Ten por seguro que yo te derrotare — dijo Seiya

¿Y que te hace creer eso? — respondió

Porque tengo a alguien que proteger — dijo

Jajaja eso es basura si no tienes la fuerza suficiente — dijo Hércules tirando un puño hacia Seiya.

Seiya lo esquiva y lanza otro golpe hacia el estómago de Hércules. Este agarra el puño de Seiya y lo arroja, mientras Seiya estaba en el aire este lo hace aterrizar con un golpe en la nuca.

Te lo dije sin el poder suficiente no puedes proteger a nadie — dijo Hércules

No me has vencido aún, si quieres derrotarme necesitas más que golpes fuertes, un caballero no se distingue por la fuerza si no por su voluntad — dijo Seiya rebosando cosmos — ¡un caballero es aquel que puede elevar su cosmos al infinito!

Seiya se empieza a mover a una velocidad impresionante y ataca a Hércules con su "Meteoros de Pegaso" dándole en varios puntos de presión a Hércules.

Después lo patea lanzándoos lejos y este se mueve gran velocidad donde iba a caer y lo vuelve patear pero esta vez lo manda por los cielos y en el aire este lo agarra y grita "¡IMPACTO RODANTE DE PEGASO!" estrellando ferozmente a Hércules contra el suelo haciendo un gran cráter

Impresionante así que este es el gran asesino de dioses — dijo Hércules impresionado

Vaya así que sí que eres resistente — dijo Seiya

Claro soy un rayo y nunca me había enfrentado a alguien tan poderoso — respondió

Con que tú eres un rayo, eh — dijo Seiya

Así como ustedes nosotros también nos dividimos en relámpagos (bronce), truenos (plata), y rayos (oro) — explico Hércules

Vaya, así que tú eres uno de los más fuertes — dijo Seiya

¡Y te lo voy a demostrar!

 **Mientras tanto en la isla**

Dragón Shiryu ese es todo tu poder — dijo Perseo

No aún me queda más que demostrar

Jajaja esto es divertido

 **¿Hades y Poseidón podrán derrotar a Zeus? ¿Harbinger, Fudo y Kiki llegaran ayudar a los dioses gemelos? , ¿Quién ganara entre Seiya u Hércules?, descubran esto y no dejen de ver** **SAINTSEIYA: SAGA DE ZEUS**

* * *

 **EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Shiryu:** Es imposible que tenga la excalibur

 **Perseo:** Asi es yo tambien fui el caballero mas ...

no se pierdan el próximo capitulo excalibur vs excalibur?

dejen comentarios

20/5/2016


End file.
